Greetings and Reunions at Sea
by MasterClass60
Summary: This is basically a one shot about the recent new episode of Sun and Moon. Disclaimer, not owning pokemon and everything else.


Hi guys. Happy Holidays. As probably some of you guys know, the latest Japanese dub episode of sun and moon came out on youtube. If you did see it, then you probably know that it was Lana who ended up catching Eevee, nicknaming it Nagisa or something like that. As for the occasion, I'll be reliving that episode today in the artistic form of story writing. Now you know my latest story Adventures in Kalos, The Journey With Friends is seen from the trainer's point of view? Consider this a special edition of that. Now let's "surf" on with this story. The pun will make sense in the story and the video if you've seen it.

We find an Eevee eating a berry in a little mini cave on the beach. This little Eevee came from a ship and a Mantine and crossed the sea to make it to MeleMele island. There, it made a home in the cave and met Pikachu and his alolan pals. Eevee played with them for a while before returning home, hoping to see them again soon. As it finishes eating a pecha berry, it hears something as it walks out to investigate. It soon finds a Furfrou with a heart trim walking around. Being as friendly as it is, it tackles the Furfrou as a way to say hello. The Furfrou however was a little upset about it energetic way of playing. As Eevee soon tries to tackle it again, it misses and hits a sand pile. The Furfrou's trainer soon calls it over to him and as the Eevee recovered from the hit, it saw the Furfrou leave. The Eevee watches as it soon walks into the forest on a search to find the pokemon it played with the other day.

Meanwhile, at Lana's house, the young twins were excited about something. When she asked about what was going on considering the happy mood, they shout out that their dad was coming home. Lana has always admired him since he was a fan of the sea like her. Their mother soon comes in, saying that he caught all the pokemon the lab needed. When the mom mentioned Kyogre, the twons first believed it until the mom said that she was only kidding. She then says that they'd have a feast tonight as the twins were extra excited. When the twins asked about having malasadas for dessert, Lana mentioned that she'll go out to buy them with Popplio.

Meanwhile, the Eevee waa wonderimg around the mall joint. It then sees Lana and Popplio as it automatically recognised Popplio easily. It then began to chase them as an attempt to catch up. Meanwhile, in a jewelry shop, a woman was trying on a bracelet as her Alolan Persian was watching. When it saw the Eevee, it devided to do some mischief as it silently walked out. It then pretends to be kind as it calls the little Eevee over. Eevee ran over and said hello as the Persian then swiped at Eevee. It then tried to do it again as Eevee felt a little bit unsure about the situation. Eevee soon began to run as the Persian chased it.

At the malasada shop, Lana was placing her order as Popplio waited patiently. It then saw the Eevee being chased by the Persian. It then went after them so it could protect the little Eevee. When Lana was about to ask Popplio a question, she noticed it was missing. She looked around, but was unable to find it.

Back at the outside shops, Pikachu, Rowlet, Lycanroc and Torracat were eating some berries that a lady offered them. Ash was offered a free sample as I was picking out the berries to purchase with Braviary. Pikachu then alerts Ash and me as we turn and see Lana running past the stands. When we called her and asked qhat was wrong, she yells us about Popplio being missing. Meanwhile, Eevee was hifing behind a bush as Popplio let it know that it wanted to help. As they hid, Persian noticed Eevee's tail as Popplio saw it approaching as they ran again. Eevee and Popplio were fast, but Persian was catching up. Eevee held tight as Popplio launched aqua jet to get away, accidently hitting a Furfrou in the process. When the aqua jet leveled out, they fell into a small reservoir river as they floayed away. The Persian gave up as ot went back to its trainer when she called it.

They rose up to the surface of the water as they swam to a dry spot. Back with us, Sophocles, Mallow and Kiawe arrived as Lana told them the situation. Even Lillie had her driver stop the car so she cpuld help find Popplio. Kiawe and Charizard took to the sky as I launched Braviary for an aerial search. Rowlet soon woke up, hearing the situation as it wanted to look too. Then, Braviary and Rowlet flew off in search for Popplio as us humans took off by foot.

On the shore of a beach, Eevee and Popplio were finally able to make it to land. Eevee then heard noises as it went to investigate. It saw a Garboder, Zubat and Salandit playing together. It ran off to greet them before Popplio could even warn Eevee. It tackled them all before bouncing back from tackling Garboder. Before you know it, the three numbskulls from Team Skull came when they saw the Eevee. The female one instantly grabbed and hugged the Eevee. The short guy first said that having it would being back bad memories. But their leader was soon thinking about if he did have it. Maybe he might be able to get the girls to like him and finally beat Ilima for once. As he daydreamed about the possible reality, he then grabbed the Eevee by its feet, saying it would be his. The two of them squabbled about the ownership of it until Popplio used bubblebeam on them to release Eevee. However, they continued to squabble until Pikachu FINALLY came in with quick attack, freeing Eevee as Popplio catches it.

As Lana checks on Popplio, she noticed the Eevee as Rotom states that it was wild. Pikachu and the others were happy as Eevee was happy that it was with its buddies again. The Team Skull leafer then shouts about them giving back Eevee as they all glared an obvious no way. Of course the two of them squabbled about ownership again, making the situation from bad to just plain awkward. Finally, Ash had enough as he shouted that Eevee wasn't going to either of them. It schocked me a little, considering it was the first time I ever heard him scream like that.

As Ash continued with them, I had Braviary at the ready in case of an attack. Pikachuwas ready for a fight, but Popplio insisted that **( correct me if the gender is wrong )** she'd handled it. As Salandit used flame burst, Zubat used supersonic and Garborder used sludge bomb, Lana told Popplio to use aqua jet. Instead, Popplio set up a huge wave which blocked all the attacks. Rotom mentioned that Popplio learned how to use surf. Eevee jumped on the wave as Popplio had an expression on its face that would mean," Mess with him, you mess with both of us." As they rode the surf, Lana admired how the Eevee was fond of the water. Eevee then jumped as it launched a sky diving double edge attack. It hit Team Skull, sending them off like Team Rocket as Kiawe and Charizard saw what happened.

When the wave died down, Eevee hopped down as it met with the others, happy to be with its friends. It then went with Popplio as they played in the shallow water of the ocean. Lana remarks that Eevee was a friend of Popplio as she praised the both of them for a good job. Seeing how close the two pokemon were, Ash tells Lana that she should catch it. As she saw how they both got along and how Eevee like the sea, she calls it Nagisa **( which I think is either ocean or shore in English )**. Though the others say that it's a little soon to name it, Ash cheers on Lana for catching it. As the Eevee stopped in front of Lana, she asked if it wanted to join as it chirped a yes. Lana then pulls out a dive ball and throws it as it shook and soon locked catching Eevee.

Later on that night, back at Lana's house, the feast was prepared as the twins, Popplio and Eevee were amazed. They did a mini conga line as they cheered for the feast and for Eevee. Soon, their dad enters as the twins greet him with open arms and Eevee greets him with an open tackle. Lana then tells him about how she caught it and how Eevee lives the sea. The father glances at it as it then remembers something. He was fishing earlier when he saw qhat looked like an Eevee riding a Mantine. Lana remarks that it must have been the Eevee as Popplio and Eevee chirped positively.

 **( Ok, I know this part isn't the favorite for some of you if you like the original look. But, consider some positives in it and think about how CUTE Eevee looks now!!! )**. Lana then places Eevee on a small table as she had it sit down. As Eevee was curious about what was happening, it meddled with its small bangs before Lana caught a lock of it in her fingers. With a pair of scissors in her hand, she soon started snipping away at the long locks of Eevee's bangs. The twins, her parents and Popplio watched as she kept it up until she finished. The others were amazed on how it looked as Lana asked Eevee if it was better now. Eevee shook its head as it smiled on how it could see better now.

 **( Now consider this part the bonus clip. )** The twins, Popplio and Eevee were playing when Eevee saw its reflection in the mirror. It saw how it looked now, admiring the handiwork from Lana. It smiled as it held its paw up, chirping its liking of the new do.

Not bad. Not bad at all? If youre asking about updates on the Kalos story, ecpect it around Tuesday or Wednesday. Till next time. 


End file.
